I Will Survive
by Zer0p00l
Summary: This is the story of Izanagi Ryuken, a high-school graduate that learns that his crazy old man was right about the end of the world the hard way. Will he survive? Is he going to have to deal with this alone? Or will he become one of the dead? OCs and suggestions accepted. Please review. Prepare for a first chapter redo!
1. Chapter 1

This is a redo on Chapter 1 of I will survive, if this isn't to much people's liking I will ask if you atleast read or skim through the other chapters. I didn't have it in me the first time I started this but now I'M IN IT TO WIN IT!

I do not own High School of the Dead or it's characters.

My name is Izanagi Ryuken, I'm just another normal 20 year old, high-school graduate that had an unlucky life but a better outcome than others. First, dad got murdered by a psycho when I was ten, shot through the heart on his way back home from work one unfortunate night. If that wasn't sad enough, I barely remember him... only glimpse of his face and personality pops up when someone brings him up...

In age 15, mom was taken by cancer... which forced me to live with my crazy genius of a grandfather for five years. He made a fortune from making guns and generators for the military which would have been great to live with him... if he wasn't an end-of-the-world nut... but I guess he wasn't that far off. Throughout the rest of my teenage years, he forced me to train with him, days in and days out. He tried to make me think that no one should be trusted and I should learn more like a super soldier than someone trying to survive highschool. I ignored some of his mental information but the physical ones were burned into my mind. If it wasn't for the fact that we were living in a nice mansion, it would be like a military base with one unwanted recruit. To be fair, I could tell he didn't hate me... but it was obvious he wasn't going to say he liked me anytime soon.

Right when I turned twenty, my dearest grandfather gave me ten thousand dollars, a key and he kicked me out of his mansion. The key was to a room on top of his best friend's shop... a gunshop... great... I was tried of my old man's gun nut talk, now I have to hear both gun nuts and their toys... My hell on earth... Everyday had both gunfire ringing my ears, annoying dialogues from want-a-be crazed gunmen and the smell of smoke choking my lungs. My first month was bad but far from terrible since my landlord made me feel a little at home. He would easily help me out with any problem I had or bring me to dinner with his family. He would usually fix any issues I had including giving me sleeping pills for some restless nights... but sometimes... I use them too much with all the noise inside.

Enough of my life story, how about I start with the more interesting part. I awoke in my room with headphones on, playing hiphop music and songs from the internet. I noticed that it was the middle of the day and the light was in my eyes. "damn sun", I groaned as I sat up in my bed. I turned off my music and was caught off guard on not hearing guns being fired or banter between armed friends. I was disgust by the overwelming smell of gunpowder and cover my nose. "I guess they ran out of ammo", I looked at the katana I bought as a decoration from a nearby mall and I guess for a safe guard from anybody stupid enough to sneak in a gun store, if they had a gun I also had a .50 desert eagle (my landlord called it a moving-in present).

I made my way down stairs but stopped when my gun crazy landlord lay on the floor near the bottom of the stairs in a poddle of his own blood. "what... the fuck..." I mouthed and slowly made my way towards him. I noticed three things: he had an old empty chinese assualt rifle in his hands, a bullet wound to the shoulder and a few bite wounds in his leg, arm and shoulder. "God damn...", suddenly I saw a man in the shadows advance towards me. "Who are you and what the hell happened!?", he only responed with a low moan and continue towards me. I rushed upstairs and into my room, I snatched the katana and my gun. I ran back and he was right at the stairs, I point my blade at his chest. "Answer me, damn it!", he only continue shuffling at me and the sword bend while it made contact with his chest. "You have got to be kidding..." I said as he knock the blade out of my hands and grab my shoulders. The next thing I know, he pull me closer and tries to bite my neck. I could barely keep him off me and I noticed his eyes were blank as if he was blind... or dead... I pulled out my handgun and positioned it on his chest, where his heart is. "You stupid motherfucker!" I yell in his face before blowing large hole from his chest through his back. I was breathing heavily when I noticed his grip loosen on my shoulder but was taken by surprise when he tightened it again. "Shit!" I screamed when he drew me closer. "That... that was through the heart! How can you...?" I asked as I noticed the barrel of my gun was stuck in his chest. I placed my other hand on the side of his head to try and get his now visible bloody face away from mine. I carefully back up on the stairs behind me to get a high advantage. He still had his grasps on me but his rotting teeth were by my chest. I raise my leg, put my foot on his throat and was finally able to kick him off before his teeth made contact. I finally saw him closely as a decayed corpse that was still moving, "what the hell are you?!" I pulled my gun out of what was left of his ribcage and shot him in the head (I will admit that was a stupid question). "God damn... what is with him?"

I stood there over both bodies, uneasy. It was my first time killing something remotely human but before I could state how I felt in this moment, I noticed more people that are acting the same way as the one I killed, coming to the shop. I ran towards the counter and filled a bag with bullets for my gun before they hit the ripped off door. I ran towards the stairs but was stopped when something grabs my ankle and trip me. I landed beside the first intruder I encountered and then looked at my feet to find out who grabbed me... It was the owner of the shop... Due to his legs being chewed off, he was only able to crawl. "No way... come on man, snap out of it" I tried to reached out to him but thats when I noticed his pale face and clear eyes. He opened his mouth to bite my leg but luckily, I was already sitting upright and quickly shoved the barrel of his first gift for me in his mouth. I positioned it to aim up to the root of his mouth and shut my eyes, "I'm sorry about this" I told him as I pull the trigger and his brains splatters his clothings and floor.

I shoved him off me and dashed towards the roof, the ones that came in earlier were on my heels. When I reached to fourth floor, I kicked the closest one that was ahead of the rest. They all fell on top of each other down the stairs and I continued my dash, luckily the only way to the roof is to climb a ladder to a hatch. I pull the ladder with me on to the roof and quickly close the hatch. I closed my eyes, rub my eyelids and breath heavily, "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...", I panicked, "This has to be a dream or something." I open my eyes and saw the part of the city I lived look like hell. "well... I think I would have woke up by now..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, one person that read my last chapter and possible new readers! Sorry about me not updating more of this but since it is summer, I promise you will see more. I hope you guys will review and comment... hell maybe give me suggestions or character requests (the main group of the High-school Of The Dead anime will have a big role and characters most be either OCC or characters remade to fit this universe)

Sadly, I don't own HOTD or it characters.

Chapter 2

I stood on the roof, out of breath and viewing a city going into ruins. I sweep my fingers through my white hair. "Okay... Keep calm...", I looked down to the front of the shop and saw alot of dead bodies, both walking and not. "Shit, did I really slept through all this?" I asked myself while rubbing the lids to my amber colored eyes and start backing away from the edge.

I hear a low distant moan coming from beneath the hatch. I take a deep breath, crouch down and slowly lift the hatch by an inch. I stop to listen closely to the moans, they seemed to be near the opening but it was starting to draw some distance between us. I exhale the large amount of air I was keeping in my lungs and look through the inch tall space. I saw one of the dead stumble away from my position. I started my cautious creep towards it.

SNAP!

"Shit!" one of the steps gave under my weight, the zombie turn to look at me. "damn." Tries to get my gun out of my pocket but can't feel it. "What?" Looks behind the steps and sees it out of reach. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" the dead man tower over me. He grabs my shoulders and his teeth were hovering over me nose. I grab his jaw and the top of his head to keep his mouth close.

"Get off!" His breathe smelled of a mixture blood and flesh. "Get The Hell Off Of Me!" I uppercut him then quickly ran atop the steps for the decorative katana. Not even thinking to unsheathe it, I jumped at him and slammed it into his head. Once I saw the thing I hit was still moving, I repeatedly bash it's head in with the sheathed sword and I stopped until the face was no more than a mess on the floor. "Shit... That was close." I said out of breathe then unsheathe the blade and started roaming the gun store.

Once I found out the others were outside, I quickly closed and locked the doors then put down the safety gates. I scavenged what was left but sadly almost everything was useless. "Damn it... They took everything... Even the food." I start to look at my magnum and it's rounds. "This is insane... I can't believe this..." I thought, "I... Don't even know what to do..." I load the gun and look into the barrel. "Maybe I should..." Suddenly a tone plays in my pocket. "What the...?" I pull out my phone and sees a message from my old man. "No way" I said to myself with a slight smile and I start reading the message.

IF YOU ARE STILL ALIVE, MEET ME AT THE BEACH HOUSE~ GRANDPA

My eyes opened wide with shock, "You are shitting me..."

DO YOU REALIZE HOW FAR THAT IS FOR ME!? I HAVE TO CROSS THROUGH THIS WHOLE SECTION OF THE CITY! IT'S PROBABILY WORSE OVER THERE!~ ME

After I sent the text, he didn't respond for what feels like hours. I started to think... THEY took him too. I sat in the middle of the floor and stared at my phone until I noticed the shopkeeper's corpse in front of me... We barely knew one another... He gave me shelter, electricity, water and sometimes food and small tasks. I still remember unloading his truck of ammunition and teaching certain people how to use a gun correctly. "Wait... The truck?" I rushed to the body and searched his pocket. After a minute of searching, I found the keys to his truck and rushed to the back window. I saw the truck and a clear path to it.

"Yes!" I slowly open the door to it and was face to face with one of the dead... a girl in her teens... I was frozen with fear, "Shit" I thought. I reach for my gun but stop when she just walked away. "The hell?" I watched as it roams with the others in the parking lot. I started creeping to the car with my hand on my katana. None of them paid attention to me and I was half way to the car.

That's when my phone's ringtone went off...

THEN YOU BETTER HURRY, SONNY~ GRANDPA


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people of fanfiction! Before I start I'd like to give my thanks to a follow author by the username of Lazersword88 for giving the first OC request. The OC will be appear in this chapter and have a role throughout the story. If you have an OC that fits the HOTD's universe and want them to be a part in Izanagi's adventure then please feel free to send me information about them. I promise to do my best to put them in the story and have a role that suits them. If I mess them up contact me in the reveiws or PMs and I will fix them.

I (again) don't own HOTD or the characters

Chapter 3

I started running to the truck as fast as I could. The dead immedatily found me out when my ringtone went off. With my body filled to the brim with adrealine, I found myself evading their attemps to grab me. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled loudly at the rotting moving corpses hoarding me.

One of them was the only thing blocking my way to the truck and I was sure I couldn't bypass this one. He was right in front of the door while shuffling towards me. With no other way around him, I tighten my grip on my sword and clashed it into the monster's head. To my surprise, instead of cutting it's head clean off, it knocked him to the ground and the blade snaps in three pieces. I held the handle of a hollow sheet of metal that couldn't even cut a peice of paper. "My luck sucks... atleast I made it out." I thought when I finally got in the truck and threw the junk known as my mall-bought katana.

I start the vehicle and looked back to see 'them' behind me. I looked back at the steering wheel and starts to breath slowly, then looked at the rearview window. I could see their dead eyes, teeth plastered with flesh and blood and skin grey as stone with veins visible. I quickly change gears and reverse into all of them, hearing bones crush and blood splatter under my wheels. "S-Shit... That was... horrible..." I said as I place my forehead on the steering wheels. I heard moaning in front of me and I looked up to see some of the crushed bodies still trying to move. "...but they aren't humans... not anymore..." I shifted gears then drove away from the gun shop.

An hour and a half later, I started gathering what was left in a gas station. I fueling up on gas and loaded mostly packaged food items and gallons of water. I was almost done before I heard gunshots and screams from the center of town. My first instinct was to ignore it but I couldn't. I started driving towards the noise until I found large fires and streets full of dead bodies, I also found two men walking towards a garage. Suddenly overcome with joy, I honked my horn at them and drive closer. I was suddenly greeted with shotgun blasts, I was hit in the shoulder and the other shot blow one of my tires. I found myself pushing down the gas petal and driving straight towards an apartment building next to the garage. "Shit!"

The truck burst into the first floor apartments and my forehead was bleeding from colliding into the steering wheel. I forced myself out of the wreck being both dazed and confused. "The fuck...?" I asked while wiping my own blood off my face and tries to stop my bleeding shoulder. I tried to walk away but suddenly someone forced me to the hood of my car. A man dressed as a butcher and covered in blood grab me by the throat. I would have fought back but was still stunned from the crash. He raise his knife and aim it at my head. He brought the blade down but I snapped out of it and caught it before it made contact. We started to struggle for control and I could tell that he was going for the shotgun on his back. I looked at the windshield of the truck and grab hold to a shard of glass. Dulled to the pain of the glass in my hand, I then shifted my weight and forced the shard into his neck. His focus now, was to try and get the glass out of his throat. I stood over him and reached for his shotgun but stopped when he was blasted by his psycho shotgun friend. I took cover by the truck and pulled out my desert eagle while holding my shoulder.

I could hear the asshole's laughter from where I was sitting. "Come on out, you little shit!" He shouted. I grabbed another peice of glass with the same bloody hand and hold it to see what I was up against. He was a bald, musclular man without a shirt and tattos covering his arms. He looked like a gang member of some kind. I tried to aim my pistol at him but a shotgun blast almost took my arm off. "Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled. He only replied with a mad laugh and another shotgun shell to the only thing seperating us, I could tell he was getting closer.

I watch his shadow draw closer and gets ready for him. Each second, I feel my heart beat slowing down and sick to my stomach. His shadow grows darker and larger until blood paints the ground and the shadow is replaced by his corpse with a bullet hole through his head. "how the...?" I stood and looked back at the large entrance but no one was there. I heard something rush around the truck and behind me but before I could turn around, a barrel of a gun was being pressed on the back of my head. This time a feminine voice spoke in a calm and quiet tone, "put your gun down and back away from any glass, I won't ask again." I could tell she wasn't kidding, I tossed my gun and moved away from the glass. I already knew she took the gun, suddenly I felt something hard hit the back of my head and everything turned black. "shit..." was all I could say before fell to the ground and close my eyes.

end of chapter 3

Hope you enjoyed and review. Before anyone asks, the requested OC is the one that knocked Izanagi out and I will have fun with this one. I will continue to accept OCs or suggestions until the end and I will try my best to give them a good part.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back everyone! Sorry it took awhile, first real fanfic and with all these fun characters. Of course, I will shout out the authors that gave me their OCC at the end. Please enjoy and I hope you review or give me some more ideas or OCC. Thank you.

Chapter 4

I don't know why, but I found myself running in what seemed to be a black void. I was heading towards the only light in this realm. As I draw closer to the source, it transformed into be my parents. I reached towards them, but a blinding flash got between us and my father's chest explodes after a loud gunshot rings in my ears. My mother started to cough up blood and the both fall to the ground. When I finally made it to them, I was looking down on their corpse on the floor in the fading light. I felt unimaginable pain in my heart and when I place my hand on my chest, I felt something wet... It was blood. My knees fell under my weight and I land on my side, looking at the decaying bodies of my parents crawling towards me.

I suddenly found myself waking up in a panic on a hard, rough floor in some kind of dark basement. My shirt was off and replaced by bandages covering my open wounds. I groan in pain with every gasps of air I took and start to look around but stops when a familar voice appeared once again behind me. "Was it nessasary to make all that noise around here?" the voice said with the same tone as before. I turned to see a girl sitting on a workbench while a dim light shine down her hands and head from the ceiling, most of her body was englufed in shadows. I couldn't see her eyes because of her green visor shadowing them but I could see her dirty blond hair, slightly tanned skin and a lovely pair of breast if I could say... Of course I would have been slapped if I did so...

She was examining my gun while pointing it my way. "I was thinking to have some help... and maybe some company..." I said, focused more on the gun and the girl more than my injuries. "I honestly didn't think I would get shot for it."

"Not only that, your ride is dead and they're surrounding the place you crashed into because of that simple minded idea." She said while putting the gun down on top of the workbench and pointing to a high barred window with a small opening.

"You're kidding me... Urg... theres more of those psychos?" I asked while groaning to get up. I got back on my feet stand on a stool and try my best to look through the high barred opening. I saw an army of the dead and fell off the stool in fear. I start crawling back until my back hits the girl's legs. "Holy shit... Urg... theres a lot of them..." I stand up while holding my side.

She smacked the back of my head and before I could protest with a groan or shout, she place a hand over my mouth. "If you make more noise, they will find us..." She said behind me "and if you don't stop hurting yourself, you'll never heal." I looked back to finally see her face, She was looking at me coldly.

"I'll try taking that to heart." I said while closely examining the space around us. There were tools everywhere and mini fridge beside her. The thing that really caught my attention was the sheets of metal covering all the exits except for one of the doors that has a lock on it. "Where have you taken me?" I said as I looked up to see a large opening with what seems to be a car above it.

"My garage" She plainly said.

I tilt my head, "your garage?"

"yeah, the ones that you go to fix cars and other vehicles. Not just store them." She explained. I start remembering back when things didn't go to shit, when rumors about a young girl working on cars and making them run like new. My old man would usually try to compare me with this beautiful girl that could make new creations from junk. I wasn't sure if this was the right one but all the evidence was there. The garage, the tools, the defenses around the room, the grease on her clothes and her figure. I guess I was staring too long, since the next thing I know she was waving her hand in front of my face and asked, "Can you stop staring at me?"

I snapped out of it and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know an old man named Toshie Hikuto?" She looked at me and nod. "He keep telling me about this girl that fix things easily... You wouldn't be Sena Richet, would you?" She smiled when I seemed to figured out who she is and her spirits seemed to brighten up. "So you're Quick Fix Richet."

"And you must be Deadbeat Izzy? Your grandfather talked about you too and tried to convince me to give you a job." She said while giving me a cold stare. "But by what he said... I wasn't to sure."

"You shouldn't take what he says by heart or underestimate me... besides I'm sure I proved that I could handle anything by taking care of those guys outside" I informed her as I point outside.

"You crashed your only means of transportation into a building..." I almost facepalmed myself when she pointed that out, "But we'll see... maybe we can help each other out." I raise an eyebrow at the last thing she said. "You seem to be heading somewhere fast and far from here, it isn't smart to go anywhere alone. You and I can travel together until we reach where either of us has to go."

I pondered on the suggestion, "That would be ideal... and you did help me alot..." I pointed out while smoothing out my bandages. "I do owe you more than just one and since my last stunt almost got me killed... I need someone to back me up. You do know that it might take awhile for us to get where we need to go, not to mention dangerous... right? I don't want to die or send someone that saved me to their deaths"

"It was dangerous to get you in here. Whether you were bite or one of those killers outside but luckily you weren't either." She replied.

I nod "I guess you're right... you seem to handle yourself" I hold my hand out, "Partners?"

She shakes my hand and repeats what I said as a response, "Partners."

I smile but then it disappeared when I realized something, "How do we get out of here?"

"We don't... Not yet anyway." I was shocked at her words. " Don't look at me like that. You're hurt and need some rest." She push me so that I was sitting on the ground. "I think I already have a plan but I need you in a better state."

She tossed me a bag of chips and bottled water. "Thanks... I guess you could say its the first time I was shot and in a wreck, in the same day in the least..." I said before taking a sip of water.

"Just so you know, you were grazed by the bullet." She pulls out a pack of gum and before we could talk some more, we started hearing loud banging sounds from upstairs. It sounded like metal being beaten on metal, she put a stick of gum in her mouth. "Friend of yours?"

"Be a big surprise since I haven't been in contact with them in years" I said as it sounds like they made it inside.

A young male voice could be heard afterward "Come on Jess, we're in." Richet hands me my gun and what seems like a pipe with an industrial saw bolted on it. She pulls out a five-seven handgun with a strange looking suppressor equipped on it, she unlocks the door and peeks out. I couldn't see what was going on but it seemed the two that came in were searching around. She opened the door further and we start to creep towards the two with our guns drawn. I went to the male that was wearing a SWAT vest and a black baseball cap while she went to the one called Jess.

The young man was admiring the car in the middle of the garage and suddenly stops while looking at his reflection of the side off the car. He suddenly turn and yelled, "Jess! Behind us" I stood and found ourselves pointing our guns at each other. I almost lost my nerves when I saw his compared to mine. He had a Black FN Fal. pointed at my chest and I still had my .50 desert eagle pointed at his head, I was trying not to show how scared I was. We stayed there for what feels like an hour until we hear something crawl through the opening. I turned my head to see what it was... it was THEM. A few of the zombies from outside heard all the commotion inside and found the entrance. Without having the idea I was going to get shot in the back, I turned and fired at them. The ones I hit went flying farther outside but more were coming and I needed to reload. Before I could load a clip in my gun, the man got in front of me and rush to the entrance while firing his rifle.

"Izanagi! Cover the hole!" Richet seemed to ordered

I pull a spare clip out of my pocket and reload, "already on it!" I replied while running towards the sheet of metal laying on the floor. The rifleman seemed to be covering me so I didn't have problem with the flesh eaters. I hold up the metal to the entrance and tried my best to hold it up while an army of the dead was knocking and pounding on the other side.

"Ssshhhiiiitt" I groan while the wound on my shoulder starts to open up and the weight from the other side starts to weaken me. Suddenly, the teen from before slams his shoulder into the sheet of metal. The force seemed to push Them back and made it easy to hold up the sheet. "Anytime now!" I yell to Richet.

Richet and Jess comes from behind us, Jess help both me and her partner with the metal on the window while Richet bolts it to the wall around the frame. At the time she finished, all four of us sat on the ground panting for air.

"That... was... close..." I said with each gasps of air

"No kidding" Richet respond

I looked towards the other two and could tell they weren't from around here. I wanted to ask where they come from or who they were but the situation wasn't right at the moment... maybe after the banging stops and the moans fade from the current hunger state... I just hope my wounds heal and I'll be able to react without pain rushing through my body.

To be continued

Shout out to BigPapa35778 for the character, Dustin Johnson(teenager) and Spartan Grey for Jessie Harison (Jess). They have been a big help and I will love to do more with these characters. Remember to give me no mercy if I mess up in anyway and I will fix the chapter or improve it in the next chapter.


End file.
